1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to wireless communication systems and more particularly to Radio Frequency power amplifiers used in transmitters of wireless devices within such communication systems.
2. Related Art
Communication systems are known to support wireless and wire lined communications between wireless and/or wire lined communication devices. Such communication systems range from national and/or international cellular telephone systems to the Internet to point-to-point in-home wireless networks. Each type of communication system is constructed, and hence operates, in accordance with one or more communication standards. For instance, wireless communication systems may operate in accordance with one or more standards including, but not limited to, IEEE 802.11x, Bluetooth, wireless wide area networks (e.g., WiMAX), advanced mobile phone services (AMPS), digital AMPS, global system for mobile communications (GSM), North American code division multiple access (CDMA), Wideband CDMA, local multi-point distribution systems (LMDS), multi-channel-multi-point distribution systems (MMDS), radio frequency identification (RFID), Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), and many others.
Depending on the type of wireless communication system, a wireless communication device, such as a cellular telephone, two-way radio, personal digital assistant (PDA), personal computer (PC), laptop computer, home entertainment equipment, RFID reader, RFID tag, et cetera communicates directly or indirectly with other wireless communication devices. For direct communications (also known as point-to-point communications), the participating wireless communication devices tune their receivers and transmitters to the same channel or channels (e.g., one of the plurality of radio frequency (RF) carriers of the wireless communication system or a particular RF frequency for some systems) and communicate over that channel(s). For indirect wireless communications, each wireless communication device communicates directly with an associated base station (e.g., for cellular services) and/or an associated access point (e.g., for an in-home or in-building wireless network) via an assigned channel. To complete a communication connection between the wireless communication devices, the associated base stations, and/or associated access points communicate with each other directly, via a system controller, via the public switch telephone network, via the Internet, and/or via some other wide area network.
For each wireless communication device to participate in wireless communications, it includes a built-in radio transceiver (i.e., receiver and transmitter) or is coupled to an associated radio transceiver (e.g., a station for in-home and/or in-building wireless communication networks, RF modem, etc.). As is known, the receiver is coupled to an antenna and includes a low noise amplifier, one or more intermediate frequency stages, a filtering stage, and a data recovery stage. The low noise amplifier receives inbound RF signals via the antenna and amplifies then. The one or more intermediate frequency stages mix the amplified RF signals with one or more local oscillations to convert the amplified RF signal into baseband signals or intermediate frequency (IF) signals. The filtering stage filters the baseband signals or the IF signals to attenuate unwanted out of band signals to produce filtered signals. The data recovery stage recovers raw data from the filtered signals in accordance with the particular wireless communication standard. As is also known, the transmitter includes a data modulation stage, one or more intermediate frequency stages, and a power amplifier. The data modulation stage converts raw data into baseband signals in accordance with a particular wireless communication standard. The one or more intermediate frequency stages mix the baseband signals with one or more local oscillations to produce RF signals. The power amplifier amplifies the RF signals prior to transmission via an antenna.
Most, if not all wireless communication standards limit transmitted power level. Further, some wireless communication standards include reverse link power control, which allows a remote device to control transmit power of another wireless device, e.g., base station controls reverse link transmit power of hand held devices. Thus, in most if not all wireless devices, the power amplifier is actively controlled to thereby control transmit power. Shortcomings exist with respect to the efficiency of the power amplifier. When the power amplifier is matched well with the antenna, efficient transmission results. However, if mismatch is present, inefficiency results. Such inefficiency results in excess power drain (by the power amplifier) as well as reduction in transmit power. This mismatch can occur due to operational variations of the antenna, e.g., alteration of input impedance due to antenna configuration/position, as well as operational variations of the power amplifier and other RF signal path components of the wireless device due to temperature fluctuations, voltage supply variations, etc. In wireless communication devices, the power amplifier is often required to provide a high swing at its output. The power amplifier must also be very linear in its operation and also use as little power as possible. These competing goals are very difficult to meet, particularly in portable devices that are battery powered and that operate at relatively low voltages.